Sailor Moon R Maiden of Time
by FFIX Paine
Summary: 6th volume of season 3 of the dark moon series sailor moon her next challange might be her last as the Death Maiden has awaken
1. Order Fragmented

Sailor moon R chapter 76 "Order Fragmented"

-writers note: Sailor Mini moon is really a guy who turns into a girl when he transforms into a sailor scout- since its been awhile since I posted a chapter I put some of the last chapter in it and added stuff and corrected writing errors.

-Arjunian Temple-

The chamber was dark except for the cauldrons of glowing liquid and the light that was coming in from the night sky view from the window. .

Noa stood looking into a cauldron keeping an eye on Tea so no one would attack her.

He blamed himself for letting her get this way he should have saw this coming since he knew Faust was a master dream manipulator and could have easily killed Tea but he was lucky this time he wont let it happen again.

"Sleep tight Tea I wont let anything happed to you again as long as I'm around" said Noa

he walked over to the window and looked out into the open purple sky looking in the direction of earth.

"Over a billion miles away" Noa said to himself.

"But yet so close" said a voice behind Noa.

Noa turned and was now facing a man in a black leather outfit with metal shoulder armor with a black flowing cape.

"Who are you and how did you get past my guards?" said Noa.

"What guards?" said The Man gesturing to the dead guards laying in front of the door

"Those people didn't do anything to you whoever you are" said Noa.

"Don't I look familiar to you at all" said The Man stepping out of the shadows .

Noa looked the man over said "Sephiroth"

"Yes the one and only" said Sephiroth.

"From the symbol on your shoulder you have sided with En Sabah Nur I should have saw that one coming" said Noa

"I sided with no one do you want to know the real reason I am helping En Sabah Nur you really wont like it?" said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth bent over and whispered into Noa ear

The color drained from Noa's face

"You Monster" said Noa

"I am no monster I am a Visionary I can see the future and it doesn't look good for you at all" said Sephiroth.

"The desire of the treacherous is for violence and that's what makes you a monster something you should have learn when you were a druid" said Noa.

"Ill show you a monsters" whispered Sephiroth.

Sephiroth moved so fast there was no chance for Noa to react and he now had a dagger buried in chest

As Noa tried to pull out the dagger he stumbled backwards out the window he was looking out.

"Rest in peace master the past is dead and so are you" Said Sephiroth as he watched as Noa plummets to the ground and lands facing up followed by the sounds of screaming people.

-2 days later-

the funeral started tradition by all Noa's Peers starting with Sailor Mars and ended off with Ishizu who walked to the podium eye looking down at the floor.

"His life touched us all more ways then could ever think of and he will stay alive in all our hearts and memories as long as we shall live and live on in legend as the man who save the universe from evil but I will miss him personally he was like a father to me " said Ishizu with fresh tears streaking down her cheeks.

Sailor Mini Moon was watching the funeral bored out of his mind till suddenly he felt someone rubbing his ass

Sailor mini moon turned to see it was the Druid Miroku that was doing.

"Will you do me the honor and bare me a child" asked Miroku

"I am a dude" said Sailor Mini Moon twitching.

They stared at each other for awhile until Ryoko whispered something into Miroku's ear and he turned slight shade of green and ran off.

That was disturbing thought Sailor Mini Moon.

A man in a black cape followed people dressed in white walked up to the podium.

"I am Kain I am here to recruit for my cause and that is to take revenge on the Crimson Knights who will join us" said the man with the black.

"Kain this is not going to solve anything it not the way of the order to take revenge we would be no better then them" Said Ishizu standing up.

"The order is fragmented we have no Supreme High Druid so I will start my own group the Dracaenas and take action and you can either be with me or against me" said Kain.

"This isn't what Noa wants he wouldn't like it if you take revenge in his name" said Ishizu clinching her fist.

"That makes him weak if that was true if I would were a great leader I would want people to take revenge on my death" said Kain.

"How dare you come in here and defile him like that" said Ishizu nearly shouting at Kain.

Kain turned and made his way out followed by the people that walked up to the podium and some people who got up from their seats, other then the sailor scouts and half the druids.

Miroku walked back into the room and looked around at all the empty chairs.

"Did mostly every hit on the transsexual scout" said Miroku.

"I am going to kick his ass" said Sailor Mini Moon trying to get but was being forcibly shoved back in her chair by the other sailor scouts.

(Kaiba Corp HQ)

(After the funeral)

Ishizu walked over the bridge that leads to the Arjunian orchard in West Celesta City but the thing that use to make her feel better didn't looking at the golden apples one of her favorite foods.

Ishizu walked over to tree and picked an golden apple from it washed it with a water bottle she pulled out of her pocket and then took a bite out of it.

The flavor only reminded her of how much she missed Noa who had been like a father to her and he had raised her like she was his daughter.

What also troubled her was how without a leader the order was now threatening to fracture because of the reactions to Noa Murder some want revenge and some want to surrender to the Crimson Knights and there's the one that want to turn tale and hide until the Crimson knights are done what they plan because it wont harm them in any fashion.

Ishizu turned and noticed Cloud behind her and the instant she looked into his eyes she knew what he was here for.

"I think we should strike back we should declare war on the Crimson Knights" said Cloud

"Its not our way" said Ishizu.

"So it the Sailor Scout choice to when it right to fight or not and mine" said Cloud clinching his fist.

"A sailor Scout aren't suppose to pick a fight either we are guardians of the universe" said Ishizu.

"Isn't this the time to strike back they have attacked us we need to strike in the name of Noa, Do you don't care enough he raised us he was like a father to us" Cloud said in a threatening tone that shocked Ishizu.

"Have you heard about the Dracaenas? I am thinking about joining them" said Cloud.

"They are the faction that was created by Kain who is part of the group that think we should strike back he is going against the Book of Chris" said Ishizu

"I don't care they killed Noa" said Cloud.

Ishizu reached over and tried comfort Cloud but he slapped her hand away.

"If your not going to do something about it I will" said Cloud as he turned and began storm of the orchard.

Ishizu Suddenly felt an overwhelming dark hatred that was coming from inside the Temple

Cloud stopped in mid step apparently he felt it to and what ever it was he was as disturbed about it as she was.

-To Be Continued-

**(Sailor Moon profile) **

**Sailor Gaia **

**Name:** Robin **  
Age:** 15  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Birthday: **February 14

**Sign:** Pisces

**Character:** kinda shy and redrawn but tries to more open with her friends and fellow sailor scouts

**Best Friends:** Kari , Zoë, Mayra, Angelique and Bakura (boyfriend)   
**Favorite Foods: Pecan pie **

**Least Favorite: banana **  
**Favorite Subject:** gym  
**Least Favorite Subjects: science **  
**Favorite Colors: ****Turquoise**  
**Favorite Gemstone: Blue Topaz **  
**Hobbies:** skating

**Dream: Unknown **

**Transformations: Earth Planet Transformation **  
**Attacks: Gaia rock thunderclap (the ground splits apart and smashes together really hard creating seismic shockwave) Gaia rock missile (levitates and launches a rock) **


	2. Betrayal

Sailor moon R chapter 77 "Betrayal"

Ashlique heard screaming from the next room and turned to see the door swing open and standing in the middle of the other room was a girl in the purple sailor scout uniform and behind the mystery girl was a pile lifeless bodies

"Hi" said the Mystery Scout with a cheerful expression.

The Mystery Scout stepped into the room and the cheerful expression faded and was now replaced with one of extreme hatred.

Without moving the she smacked Ashlique across the face knocking her to the ground.

Ashlique pull out her transformation stick and turned into Sailor Mars.

The other scout followed suit and got into battle pose.

"You are a sailor scout like us why are you betraying it principals" asked Sailor Mars.

They didn't see the Mystery scout move and she was now in front of a scout dressed in a light blue uniform and her hand seemed to be inside the other scout.

They all watched in horror as the mystery scout pulled something that glowed out of the scout and then swallowed and let the lifeless body of the scout in the light blue uniform fall to the ground.

"I am the Sailor Saturn the Death Maiden and you betrayed me and now I will make you pay" said the Mystery Scout.

One at a time the scouts began dropping like flies till all that was left was Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mini Moon.

"You are the guilty party I'll kill you slowly" said Sailor Saturn.

"What did we ever do to you" asked Sailor Venus.

"That's for you to figure out…. ok I have an idea you have a days to figure out why I hate you then ill come back and kill you" said Sailor Saturn.

She turned her back on them saying "but lets have preview Ill give you each a first shot use it wisely"

"I'm taking this bitch on I took out Nightmare she can't be any harder then him" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"No Mini Moon don't attack" shouted Sailor Mars

Sailor Mini Moon and attempted to punch Sailor Saturn in the back of the head and ended up face first in the wall.

But Sailor Saturn didn't seem to move at all.

Sailor Mini was trying to get up when she was driven into the wall harder this time.

A dark smile spread across Sailor Saturn face as Sailor Mini Moon was driven into the wall one more time this time knocking her out cold.

"That Joey is just a pathetic fool and a cross dresser too time to take her I mean his heart crystal" said Sailor Saturn.

"I thought you weren't going to kill anyone until tomorrow" asked Sailor Mercury.

"I lied" said Sailor Saturn bending over to take

But she suddenly had to dodge some sort of dark energy attack. from Sailor Pluto who was standing at the door.

"Get out of here ill keep her busy go warn" shout Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Venus picked unconscious Sailor Mini Moon and carried her out of the Room followed by the others scouts.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Before Sailor Pluto could say anything else the wind was knocked out of her and went to her knees gasping for air.

"This is the answer to your question…. is because none of you ever cared" said Sailor Saturn.

"What do you mean I don't even know you?" said Sailor Pluto.

"That is your fault" said Sailor Saturn as she ripped the heart crystal out of Sailor Pluto and let her lifeless body fall to the ground and then swallowing it the crystal.

Sailor Mars was the first exited the temple and the first thing she saw was a whole of men in red Armor burning down houses while people fled screaming.

"Hey do you know what is funny people go to bed they think everything is good everything is fine they wake up the next day and they're on fire" said Sailor Saturn walking up behind them.

Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Mini Moon and was about to take a leap at Sailor Saturn when Sailor Mars stepped into her path and said "Don't"

"Earth is going to end up the same way soon ill let you live long enough to see it happen because I want you to suffer" said Sailor Saturn

"What is you problem with us?" said Sailor Venus through clinched teeth.

"You will find out soon" said Sailor Saturn with the cheerful look on her face.

She then turn opened what looked like a flaming red portal and stepped into it.

As the portal closed Sailor Gaia appeared from around a corner seemly in a panic

"Oh good you're ok come with me I know away to get escape I bumped into Cloud and he told me where the escape portal is come with me" said Sailor Gaia.

They entered a room and inside was a golden portal and in front of it was two Druids armed with weird looking swords

"Hurry get into the portal it going to close soon" said one of the druids.

Sailor Mars entered the portal first followed by Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter who wasa carrying a unconscious Joey who had just reverted from his sailor scout form a second ago.

They arrived at this dank looking castle surrounded by knights in silver uniform posed to attack.

Soon as they saw who came though they sheathed their.

Sailor Mars was the first stepping forward saying, "Can anyone tell me what is going on who the hell was this mystery scout "

"Come with me" said Ishizu gesturing them to follow her.

Sailor Mars untransformed with the other Sailors Scout and followed Ishizu.

They went down a dark hall way till they reached a pair of red doors with the words Research laboratory in black letters on it.

"This is where the transformation stick" said Ishizu as she opened the door.

Inside the room were people dressed in white lab coats looking at computer screens and some were writing or reading books.

A man with a gray beard ran up and said "lady Ishizu I didn't expect to see you here is there another trainee ready to receive her transformation stick"

"This is the head scientist of transformation Stick Research Professor Hawkins tell him what this mystery scout that attacked you look like" asked Ishizu.

Ashlique ponder for a second then said she was purple and white dress and carried a Glaive like weapon.

Dr Hawkins cringed at the description and said "This is not good the Key has awaken"

"The Key of Destiny?" said Ishizu going pale

"What is the key of Destiny?" asked Mayra.

"It is the first transformation stick it was created from energy from the shadow realm very power but highly unstable we abandoned actually giving it to someone its power would come with a curse" said Ishizu.

"Yes that is true I really regret making it we tried destroying it but it couldn't be unmade," said Professor Hawkins

"Evil coveted the power that they could gain from it so we made a choice and with the approval of the Supreme High Druid Noa we hid the transformation stick inside a child of purity hoping her heart could contain it" said Ishizu

"Who is this child" asked Ryoko.

"We don't know her name was erased from our memories so incase any of us our captured" said Professor Hawkins.

"The child wasn't suppose to use it she was only meant to protect it this is really bad if she is working for En Sabah Nur " said Ishizu.

"One more question where are we this place feels off" said Kari.

"You are in the Shadow Realm we put this place here so it can't be found or sensed" said Ishizu

"So why didn't we see this place when we were here last time?" Ashlique asked scratching her head.

"Because it was moved when it was discovered Weevil was here and put back when he was removed," said Professor Hawkins.

"Time for you all to get some sleep there will a battle coming in the horizon you will need as much of your strength as possible we will explain more in the morning" said Ishizu.

-Location Unknown-

"We have succeeded the order has scatters like dust in a mighty breeze thanks to my Death Maiden" said En Sabah Nur.

A portal opened and Sailor Saturn stepped out of it singing like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Good work my Death Maiden but why didn't you finish them off" asked En Sabah Nur.

"I could finish them off anytime I feel like I want them begging for death by the time I kill them all and they deserve it all after what they have done to me" said Sailor Saturn

"That is what I like to hear make me proud Rika my Death Maiden" Said En Sabah Nur.

-To be continued-

**Sailor Deimos **

**Name:** Furiae **  
Age:** 12  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Birthday: **June 11

**Sign:** **Gemini**

**Character:**

**Best Friends:** Ishizu, Aeris  
**Favorite Foods: Pancakes **

**Least Favorite: Banana **  
**Favorite Subject:** N/A  
**Least Favorite Subjects: **N/A  
**Favorite Colors: **N/A  
**Favorite Gemstone:** N/A  
**Hobbies:** N/A

**Dream: N/A **

**Transformations: Deimos Star Power **  
**Attacks: Deimos Silver fire ignite shoots a string of pure white flames at the enemy **

**Deimos Transform which turns her into a crow **


	3. Maiden of Time

Sailor moon R chapter 78 "Maiden of Time"

-Golden Age of the Moon-

In bed lay a little girl about 8 years of age and beside her was a man looking at a book.

"These are legendary warriors Rika, Lots of people believe in them even though they never seen them in this book artists imagine what they would look like" said the man holding the book.

"This is the one your looking for isn't it?" said Rika.

The picture showed a silhouette of a girl with wing holding a silver glowing harp.

"Yes ever since for a along time now" said the Man holding the book.

"It looks funny" said Rika turning to the next page.

On that page a picture that looked like a man that sort of looked part baboon holding a scythe

"There's Cronos" said Rika Excitedly.

"Cronos looks a little scary but you like Cronos" said the man holding the book.

"Cronos is big and strong but he's still nice just like you Uncle Noa" said Rika.

"I'm like Cronos uh" said Noa

Noa started to howl like a baboon.

Rika laughed and tackled Noa catching him slightly off guard.

Noa picks Rika up and put her on his back "saying here we go" and then ran over to a rocking horse and they both laughed as they rocked back and forth until a mirror started glowing.

It has to be Ishizu it always her said Rika Frowning.

Noa walked over to the mirror and placed his hand over what looked the planet Rhea with a crescent moon in the middle of it and the glowing was now replaced a girl wearing a white.

I knew it was her sighed Rika.

"We found ruins with hieroglyph detailing legendary warriors" said Ishizu.

"Ill be right there" said Noa

"I got to go Rika" said Noa with out even looking at Rika

"But I want you to stay I hardly ever see much of you lately" Rika.

Noa picks up Rika and hold her in his arms and says "ill be back as soon as I can keep me close in your dreams"

Noa places Rika in bed and tucks her in saying "I love you pleasant dreams Rika"

Rika watched as Noa left the room before she closed her eyes to sleep.

-Location Unknown-

Sailor Saturn wakes and presses her finger to the side of her headand thought that memory again.

En Sabah Nur walks into the room and looks at Sailor Saturn and saying "You had that dream again didn't you give up those memories they are only a farce no one ever loved

you Rika you were born alone you will always be alone"

"I know I am alone and I'll always be alone but those dream keep happening" said Sailor Saturn.

"Purge them with hatred just think of how they abandoned you everyone that you thought loved left you alone" said En Sabah Nur

"It will be nice to kill them all after I make them suffer" Sailor Saturn.

"Yes Rika you will start by leading my Crimson Knights in an all out attack on earth" said En Sabah Nur

Rika Smiled and said "burn baby burn"

When Rika left En Sabah Nur person walked out of the shadows

"Kagura take care of the Moon Princess" said En Sabah Nur.

"As you wish master" Kagura.

-Hospital Room 23-

Tea stared up at the ceiling she had been in this hospital for over a week at least it felt that way to her she didn't know what day of the week it was our what time of the day since the shades always shut and the only time the lights were ever turned on is when the nurse brought her food or the doctor checked up on her condition.

Since they to the doctors that they were self inflicted wounds her hands were bounded to the bed with restrains meant to stop her hurting herself even if the wounds were inflicted when a evil being known as Morpheus put her into a deep sleep which injury in that dream became reality how she woke up was a mystery.

No one visited for a while what were her friends doing that was more important then her Tea sighed in her thought.

Tea wished someone would turn on the TV for her then she realized something was close to her hand and grabs and the moment she a bell sound.

A nurse entered the room and said "do you want anything?"

"Can you please turn on the TV?" asked Tea.

"The Nurse looked at her clipboard for a second" and then said "ok" while walking over and turning the TV on.

It was the news it had to be since there was a well dress man holding a microphone looking like he was talking but no sound came from the TV set

"Oh sorry" said the nurse as she turned the nob on the tv that turns up the volume.

Strange shadow loom over the city of Shizuoka said the man with the microphone.

A woman in a purple suit ran up to the man and handed him a piece of paper and then ran off screen.

This is new break as of now these strange shadows have appeared over Okinawa and over the capital city of Tokyo.

Lets take you live on the streets of Tokyo with Hitori Chow.

The picture was now of the streets of Japan with seeming to be going like nothing is happening.

Standing a fare distance away behind the woman was a man in priest clothes holding a sign that Read The End is near in bold letters.

"As you can see there is no cloud in the sky but there are shadows" said Hitori Chow pointing at the sky.

But before she could say anymore a man ran in between the camera and her screaming "aliens have come to devour our brains" then a cop dragged the guy off by the arm.

That man with the sign is right the end is near said a voice in the room with her.

Tea looked to see who it was and realized Rika.

"Hi Rika" said Tea.

"The only thing absolute in life eventually everyone or thing leaves you and abandons you there is no such thing as love it is just a word it means nothing" said Rika

"Where did you get that idea" said Tea.

I started figured it along time ago when they decided when I was young ro split me up from my sister and then there was the night I woke up to finds my aunt and uncle remains pasting the walls of the living room my agony goes beyond that and time myself" said Rika

Rika grabbed a cup of water and let it fall to the hospital floor smashing into several shards and then all off a sudden they reassemble on the night table she had taken it off of .

Tea heard a scream and turned and watched as on the TV as several flaming red portals opened and people in red armor ran out of it she watched in horror as Hitori Chow was sliced in half

She now turn back to face Rika was now undoing her restraints saying "Get out of here now and find somewhere to hide you're the only one who has shown signs of caring about me I don't want to see you hurt"

The instant the restraints were undone Rika was gone like she wasn't even there in the first place.

Tea got up and tried to stand up but her legs were atrophied she slapped at them.

Sailor Uranus came in from the window.

"Get up and follow me now" said Sailor Uranus

"I cant my legs have atrophied and I cant move them" Tea said trying to stand up again.

"Your pathetic and you call yourself a Sailor scout your going to say you sere wound but the only reason that happened is you let yourself get weak" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus sighed and picked up Tea and left through the window she came in.

-Research Laboratory-

Ashlique paced back in forth and then stopped and said "why aren't we doing anything we are suppose to protect the earth."

"I know I don't like not doing anything either but the chances of beating the Crimson Knights are not good said Ishizu as she walked up beside Ashlique.

"We can just abandon them" shouted Ashlique.

"I wasn't saying we weren't going to do something but now is not a good time" said Ishizu.

"What do you mean by that people are dying down there and they don't have the ability to teleport off earth like you left Rhea and im not as heartless" shouted Ashlique.

Ishizu flinched like she was just slapped hard.

"Do think I liked leaving people behind to die I had no choice it hurt me deeply doing that it was like ripping a hole in my heart and poking it with sharp needles" said Ishizu.

I am sorry about Noa and all of the people you have lost but if we don't act fast there might be no one left to be saved other then ourselves and Tea is down there I am not going to have her blood on my hand because I wasn't there to save her.

"She is right we need to do something if we survive would you bare me a child" said Miroku placing his hand on Ashlique's butt

Ashlique turns and slaps Miroku across the face while saying No you pervert.

Ishizu looked down at the floor and then nodded saying "Your right we have to do something earth depends on us"

-To Be Continued-

(Sailor moon says)

(Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device,

(Ryoko: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing

(Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Miroku's colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave..(Miroku: see my colon is usefull

(Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe!!


	4. Torn

Sailor Moon R chapter 79 "Torn"

Robin looked in mirror thinking.

Zoë walked up behind her and said "How are you holding."

"I am find I was just thinking about Bakura if he is ok I would be devastated if anything did happen to him" Robin said placing her hand on the side of her face.

"He is ok that's why I am here he just got here over a 5 minutes and he is unharmed" said Zoë.

For a second Zoë thought Robin didn't look happy about it but thought it was just a shock of the happy news.

"Have you ever felt love its nothing like anything I have ever felt before" said Robin blushing. Looking at the ground.

"I have I hope you end up more lucky then me and he doesn't dump you for someone else" said Zoë

"You all hate me I have known it from the first time I meet you its because I am dating Tea Ex b/f" said

"I know we got off on the wrong foot but it sort of nice having someone new to get to know to bad all of this happened I am also sorry for giving you the impression we hated because we don't you are one of us and a good friend? " said Zoë

"Really" said Robin.

"Yes Robin we will be friends forever us and the rest of the Sailor scouts" said Zoë.

"Ashlique, Kari, Mayra, Ryoko and even Tea?" said Robin.

"Ashlique will come around sooner or later she has a little trust issue going on with her but the rest will just love you if you give them a chance" Zoë said patting Robins back.

"I have to go to see Bakura I am glad we had a chance to get thing cleared see you later " said Robin

Zoë watched as Robin walked off

-Abandoned Hotel-

Sailor Uranus lay Tea on the bed and then walked over to the chair beside the bed and sits down.

"Where are my are my friends?" said Tea.

"I heard they were attending the funeral of Noa" said Sailor Uranus.

"Noa is dead" asked Tea unbelieving.

"Yes he was killed by En Sabah Nur's top mercenary so all and all Noa was not as strong as he claimed to be" Sailor Uranus said smugly.

"How dare you talk about Noa like that" said Tea.

"How should I talk about him with respect I have any for him at all" said Sailor Uranus.

"Why?" asked Tea glaring at Sailor Uranus

"He kicked me out of the scout school he said I was too ignorant of the scout ways I never forgave him for that don't pity me I don't want" said Sailor Uranus.

"I don't pity you or even feel sorry for you Noa wouldn't give up on people unless it was a very good reason" said Tea.

"Look Noa was wrong I make a great sailor scout without any help from him" said Sailor Uranus.

"By stealing your transformation stick just to be used for who you thought was your lover who ended just wanted to be near you to use you to steal something else" said Tea.

"Why you" Sailor Uranus said but stopped and clutched her head and screamed with pain.

"I bet there was other reasons Noa kicked you out and that was you were to violent to be a sailor scout admit it if you weren't he wouldn't have put that thing in your head to cause you pain when ever you have violent thought about your fellow scouts" said Tea pointing accusingly at her.

"You are right I was kick out for violent behavior but I am a princess how dare he do that to me he is lucky I could have had him killed myself" scouted Sailor Uranus.

"I am a princess too at least I have respect for other things then myself your ego will be your downfall" Tea shouted back.

"You might be a Princess like me but you don't carry yourself like one you care too much about the people around you when they should mean nothing to you they are beneath you like bug" said Sailor Uranus.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman in Red armor stepped in hotel room.

"What took you so long here is the White Moon Princess as I promised Kagura now your part of the deal" said Sailor Uranus,

"Like a I promised I will take that chip out of your head" said Kagura.

"You are no sailor if your making deals with the enemy" said Tea managing to stand up. Leaning against a wall.

Sailor Uranus shoves Tea to the floor.

"You pick carefully what side you are on everything in En Sabah Nur's path will the **Annihilated** and evil will reclaim its dominion and the universe will tremble at the feet of the Crimson Knights, " said Kagura smugly,

"How cliché isn't that what all villains say before they are defeated in every movie I have ever seen" said Tea.

"Poor little still living in a fantasy world where good always triumphs over evil in the name of the moon what a joke coming from someone as crippled as you are" said Kagura.

Tea managed to get to her feet again using the bed to prompt herself up again.

"Still trying to be a hero again little princess" Sailor Uranus as kicking tea down again.

Tea could feel some her stitches break and she know she was bleed if things continued the way they were it would get worst she had to get away but how it was two on one.

Suddenly a large ball that looked like a balloon land in front of Kagura and Sailor Uranus and exploded and filled the room with smoke when it clear Tea was gone.

" Damn find her now it will be our heads if we done and I wont remove the stuff put in your head" growled Kagura.

"Transformation stick Research Lab"

Bakura entered room that was assigned for him and Robin he half expected Robin to leap out at him but there wasn't anyone in the room.

It was a half an hour until Robin showed and ran up and hugged him tightly while saying "I am glad to see you are ok I thought I lost you in the attack of earth"

"It will take a lot more to get rid of me" said Bakura and then placing his around Robins mid section and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

"I don't want to lose you so we should take off and leave this behind us and go somewhere we can live in peace and be happy for the rest of our lives together" said Robin.

"What do you mean you're a sailor scout and its your job to protect the innocent and you cant just let people die I wouldn't turn my back on my friends when they need me the most" said Bakura.

"We should leave as fast as we can the only thing that matters is us and our love for each other or don't I matter at all to you" said Robin.

"Yea you do matter to me but so do my other friends I wouldn't turn my back on you but I wouldn't turn my back on my friends either" said Bakura.

Robin looked down at the ground and then she looked up saying "I am sorry" And then cuffed Bakura across the head with a vase knocking him out.

"I am truly sorry you need to get out of here" said Robin dragging Bakura into a closet then shutting and head out the door of the room.

Ashlique, Ryoko, Kari, and Mayra were sitting in the main ceremony chamber of the Arjunian order on a guided tour by Aeris.

"So this is where students receive their transformation sticks" said Ryoko

"Yes this is it but it is just beginning all they get here is a blank transformation stick and through training of body and soul they finally get there powers" Said Aeris.

"Do they get to pick their powers" asked Mayra.

"No they don't the powers pick them" answered Aeris.

"How come ours came with a power" asked Ashlique.

"Because they were gifts to kingdoms of the Moon given by the queen to princesses of each allied kingdom like you're the Royal Kingdom of Mars" said Aeris.

Just as the question was answered a red portal opened in the room an I man they all know as En Sabah Nur stepped out of it followed by several soldiers in Crimson red armor.

"Hate to crash your party girl" said En Sabah Nur.

"How did you find this place" shouted Aeris.

Ashlique pulled out her transformation but it was instantly knocked out of her hand by a force that emanated from En Sabah Nur raised hand and the rest were pulled away from the others when one of his eyes glowed a bright gold.

To answer your question a little birdy told me.

As he said this Robin appeared beside him and said "I have done what you wanted master".

"How dare you take this monsters side" shouted Ashlique.

"I was never on your side and don't call me Robin I am Ifurita" said Robin transforming into Crimson Knight armor.

"Well down Ifurita you have made me really proud of you" said En Sabah Nur.

Look what I have found said a men in Crimson Knight Armor holding Bakura by the arms and legs.

"Take them away put them all behind bars we have a sacrifice get ready for and the future will soon be ours" said En Sabah Nur.

-To be Continued-


	5. Abandoned

Sailor Moon R Chapter 84 "Abandoned"

-Age of Crimson Dawn-

"Rika you have to go to sleep for awhile the flight to Moon is along one ay current speeds it would take over 20 years" said Capt Hartigan

Capt Hartigan was the captain of the Moon kingdoms space fleet he had a scar that went from the right side of his forehead to bridge of his square shaped nose and the face that shown that he had been through many battles but seemed to b e gentle and kind enough to put Rika at ease.

"Is this safe?" asked Rika.

"This your first time traveling right I assure you that it is safe from my experience," said Capt Hartigan giving her confidant smile.

"If the trip is 20 years wont you get bored" said Rika

"No I am in stasis too but a different kind which allows me to control the ship with my mind ill be awake the whole time and theres a few books programmed into the main computer" Said Hartigan.

"Why I have it that too I don't want to sleep" said Rika.

"I wish I could but I am not authorized to and the only brain things what ever those white shirts called them are over there and they have to be tuned to the wearers brain and we don't have time for that" said Hartigan.

Rika didn't want to hear any of it since she had decided that she wanted it so when hartigan had his back to her talking to mission control she slipped one into pocket

"Time to sleep little Princess of Saturn" said Hartigan.

Rika followed the Hartigan into a room full of what seemed to be glass cylinders and there were other people in them and only one empty, which was the one meant for her.

"I am sorry about the crowd you are traveling with they a criminal transport they are the crimson knights that have been captured after the fall of their leader" said Hartigan

The cylinder open and Rika into it but before it closed she put the device that she stole on the back of her neck how she knew where it went was instinct it seemed.

Rika suddenly woke in something that looked like inside of a computer it was a very eerie sight

Then she saw him it was Hartigan and he was pressing a screen in midair.

"I guess you stole one" said Hartigan

"As long as you don't access any of the Navigation computers I wont deactivate it besides I need the company when I am done doing these check ill show you a few games" said Hartigan.

A couple hours later a table appeared in the room with a chessboard on it.

"Chess is a game of warriors that's why I enjoy it so much it all about strategy and knowing what your opponent is thinking before they even before they do you will be a master by the time we get you to your destination" said Hartigan

They went for hours playing chess Rika lost every game

"This game sucks" said Rika.

"This game only sucks to you because you are losing if you were winning you would love it but you need to master it before you can win against me that's the way things are" said Hartigan.

"But this game is slow and boring" said Rika sighing heavily.

"Its slow because it takes skill and concentration but we have to stop for the moment so I can do some navigation checks ill be back in about an hour you can read up on chess while I am away" said Hartigan reaching out pulling out a book and handing it to Rika.

Rika looked at the book as Hartigan left and it reminded her of the books her Uncle Noa use to read about legendary warriors, which now made her home sick thinking about it and also made her feel angry she had to leave another home.

-Stasis Chamber-

The girl with the red eyes watched as the one that put that girl beside in the chamber had left.

She was glad he was gone because she was trying so hard to look like she was still in stasis since she used her powers to shield of wind.

She wanted out of this but she had to bide her time till they were far from Planet Rhea and then she will escape.

She must take revenge on her fallen master En Sabah Nur I have him I will not fail him again but how is she going to get out of here

-In the computer-

Rika was looking at the book that Hartigan gave her.

Hartigan returned after 2 hours

Rika closed the book and looked up saying I'm finished.

"Let play then" said Hartigan smiling waving towards the floor between them and a chess table appeared.

The chess pieces appeared on either side of the board but all the same color.

"What Color do you want to be" asked Hartigan.

"Purple" said Rika

"That is different its usually black and white but ok" said Hartigan sounding amused.

"Purple is my favorite it's the color of royalty" Rika said cheerfully.

"You first" said Hartigan.

Rika moved the corner pawn 2 spaces forward and Hartigan did the same but it was the center pawn, Rika responded by moving her rook forward own space.

Hours passed as they played away.

-Stasis Chamber-

The girl with the red eye put her fist through the glass front of the stasis pod then opened it and stepped out.

She looked around and listened to see if she set off any alarm but there wasn't any, so she walked slowly to the door pushed a button to open it but nothing happen.

"Damn it!! Its locked" she shouted

she spotted the stasis chamber that was beside the one she was in it had a pale guy with the crimson armor on she didn't recognize him.

"Might as well let him out too" said the girl with the Red eyes

She turned off the stasis with a flick of a switch and as soon as it powered the pale guy in the other stasis chamber came to life.

"We have no time for long introductions we have to get off this ship so for now ill call you Crim as in short of Crimson Knight I am call Kagura" said the girl with the red eyes.

Crim just nodded and looked over at the door and said, "Is it looked"

"Yes"-said Kagura.

A flew out from Crim and sliced apart the door and it fell over with a metal clang

Kagura walked over to the door and looked out it seeing if there was anyone out there but it was vacant.

She waited for a couple minutes just incase there was someone coming that she couldn't see then entered the hallway.

"We should make our way to bridge because there we can find a schematics of this ship its better then searching aimlessly for something we can escape in" said Kagura.

They made there way to the bridge and found another stasis chamber but this one had a guy in it with a device on his forehead.

"This guy must be the pilot" said Crim.

"Yes your right" said Kagura then walked to the control panel and looked it over and found the schematics of the ship.

Crim walked over and looked at them too.

"Here we go there is a portal control here but before we can do anything we have kill him" said Kagura pointing at the pilot.

-In the computer-

"Knight to queen" said Rika.

"You" said Hartigan.

"Checkmate" proudly proclaimed Rika.

Hartigan smiled and begin to laugh but it cut off and he began to choke and fell to the ground.

Rika screamed and ran over to Hartigan who was now seemed to be destabilizing and looked like a broken TV.

He vanished and tears rolled down Rika's cheeks as she screamed Hartigan.

-The Bridge-

The pilot's body lay on the ground its severed head laying across from.

"I have opened a portal to the place following Coordinates and I have set autopilot to head into the meteor belt where it will likely be crushed, " said Kagura giving a sadistic sneer.

They entered the portal room and both stepped into portal and it closed.

The ship flew into the dark unending void of space.

-2000 years later- Age of Silver Millennium

As the Royal flag of the Moon Kingdom traveled across the sea of stars.

"This path takes across a very dangerous meteor my queen" said dressed in a white and black dress with a bow that was maroon

"Sailor Senna I know but I feel something suffering out there" said Queen Dani.

"But ok your majesty" said Sailor Senna bowing.

"Since you became a sailor scout you have stopped calling me mom" said Queen Dani.

"I can help I'm sorry mom" said Sailor Senna.

"Have you notice that your sister is getting along well with the princess" said Queen Dani.

"I think she getting along with them to well she such a giggling idiot" Said Sailor Senna.

"What I sense is over there" Queen Dani pointing at the meteor in front of them.

"As they got close to it they saw what was left of a old transport frigate and it had the moon kingdom seal but it seemed an old version of it"

"Anything alive in it asked" Queen Dani

They docked with the ship and went inside.

The ships halls were covered in centuries of dust and fungus.

Queen Dani Concentrated and said "Its coming from the room that way" pointing down the eat corridor.

They went eastward till they reached a smashed apart door that said Stasis room and entered it.

There was only one stasis chamber left and in it was a girl about the age of 14 she was wearing a dress which had the royal symbol of the Kingdom of Saturn.

"Didn't Queen Mai's Army at the beginning of the war destroy the kingdom of Saturn?" Asked Sailor Senna.

"This is Princess Rika she has been lost for over a thousand years" said Queen Dani.

"Poor girl she's been through a lot and she will find out her whole family has been murdered" said Sailor Senna gravely.

"We will take her to the castle to before we revive her" said Queen Dani.

"She is unharmed but she will have a lot of mental scars that will take a long time to heal and some wont heal at all" said Sailor Senna.

-To be Continued-


End file.
